You're Pregnant?
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: What happens when Carlisle discovers an experimental drug that helps vampires get pregnant? And what happens when all 4 women are prego at the same time? The boys are in for a rough 9 months! Pre Breaking Dawn. Usual pairings E/B A/J R/E C/Es
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight… that would be so cool if I did though! le sigh but I don't.

_**What happens when Carlisle discovers an experimental drug that can help vampires get pregnant? Will he tell his family or let them find out themselves first hand if it works… and what happens if all four vampires are pregnant at the same time!! The boys are in for a rough nine months! Pre Breaking Dawn…**_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Carlisle's POV

I loved my family… I loved them like they were my own, conceived from my wife's womb… my poor wife she always wanted children… of course perhaps without the loss of her only child I would have never known true love. Walking down the halls of our new home, we had to leave Forks after Edward and Bella's marriage, or it would break the treaty… I was just glad Charlie knew enough to understand… to let her go… with promised visits. I listened to the sounds of silent chatter amongst my children.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Emmett cooed quietly and held her close.

She sighed. "I just wish sometimes… things could be different. I have my soulmate… but I wish we could have a child of our own… to watch grow up, to maybe someday give away to their own souldmate."

I couldn't help but peek in, they probably knew I was there but didn't mind the intrusion. Rosalie looked as though she was going to cry… if she could.

Emmett was playing with her hair gently "I know love… we could always… adopt a human baby…"

Rosalie hit him in the arm "You know that would never be an option." She scolded him.

I sighed and kept walking to my own corridors. I couldn't help but overhear another conversation in the making.

"Alice… do you really have to use me every time Bella doesn't want to play dress up?!" Jasper whined playfully… everyone knew he didn't care as long as Alice was happy.

"Yes… yes I do… it's not like I have a little child to dress up every day. Wouldn't that be so cute though! I mini you running around telling people how they feel." She giggled and continued putting his hair in pigtails.

A smirk took over my lips, that would be something… My thoughts got the best of me as I drifted further to my destination. Once again I heard a conversation that caught my attention.

"This is what you wanted Bella?" Edward asked sadly. My son was always so negative

"Yes Edward" Bella countered. "Always you. That's what I've wanted from the beginning." She was always so gentle with him… of course she's so strong at the moment… a surprising new born, and very tame.

"But you could have had so much more…" He looked at her with such passion… such sadness. "A child I can never give you… the choice to be with your mother whenever you wanted…"

"Now none of that Edward" I heard her sit beside him, I assumed she was playing with his hair because his scent was drifting through the air. "I would have loved to have little Edward's running around, don't get me wrong… but I have you and that's what matters most to me… besides I have a new family… an amazing family I wouldn't give up for the world."

I continued walking and finally reached my destination, my thoughts drowned out all other conversations. I opened the door to my own office, my Esme sitting quietly looking at old photo albums. I knew it was pictures of the 'kids' as well as little memories from her own son she had lost so long ago… How I wished it could have been me to father such a beautiful bundle… how I wish it wasn't I who had been cursed… to live, breath, and die normally…

I still felt selfish in a way for not giving them choices or their own says in the matter of life or… death… but in turn they continued living a healing… for a sacrifice. Perhaps there was a way… a way to research… Alice would catch on too quickly… I had to block her focus… I had to… Seth.

I gave my wife a quick kiss then walked over to the phone. It was perfect… I had wanted to study werewolves anyways… what better way. I know even though we lived somewhere new Edward and Bella kept contact with the La Push wolf gang. Things seemed better since Jacob finally imprinted and was no longer wanting Bella.

"Hello… Seth?" I knew his voice all too well.

"Yeah… uhm Carlisle right?" Ah still a teenager…

"Yes, it's Carlisle. Listen I was wondering if you would be interested in a research study… I'll gladly pay you for your efforts. I just want to find the best ways to treat werewolves… just in case something like the whole Victoria thing happens again." I would of course study him but also explain later about my plans…

"Sure!" He sounded excited to get to help once again. "Where you guys living now? I know you moved… but getting there shouldn't be a problem… it's summer vacation after all… I would have to talk to the gang first… could I call you back later?"

"Of course… talk to you then Seth." With a casual goodbye I hung up the phone and started planning for a more future event…

I grabbed a book off the shelf and started my research. This would make for a most interesting family…

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I hope you enjoyed… this is a chapter fic and I would like to continue… review if I should.

Once again I do not own Twilight


	2. Alice's Idea

I do not own Twilight!!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x

CPOV

"So I will see you and Quill later tonight?" This was my perfect opportunity to test some things on the boys and look further into getting our ladies what they wanted. Of course… I'm hoping whatever I mix up it is flavorless and possibly liquid. I'd have to bust out with our special occasion "wine" I always kept for a treat. Of course it wasn't human blood, but the finest out there a vegetarian could get.

"Yes, that's perfect Seth. And of course I'll gladly pay you for your efforts… and I won't take no for an answer." With those words I hung up the phone and continued my research, this was rather exciting, and Alice wouldn't be able to tell anything… now I'd just have to hide my thoughts from Edward until it's all set… I wonder if I should tell the boys before doing thing… nahh.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

APOV

"Suddenly… Carlisle's future just disappeared… I don't like that." I turned towards Jasper. "Perhaps he's getting one of the were's to come for a visit and test research…"

Jasper just shrugged at me… my man of few words…

"Alice… can I take these pigtails out now?" He looked so pathetic.

"Yeah I guess… I was working up a brilliant scheme in my head anyways and I have to go talk to my favorite ladies." I gave him a kiss goodbye and danced out of our bedroom door.

"Oh Bellllaaa!!" I reached my first destination. I heard a sigh, she always hated when I interrupted hers and Edward's make-out time.

"Do I really have to get kidnapped now?" Bella whined.

"Yep… I have an idea that will rock your socks… twice!" I smiled at her

"Why are you singing the national anthem in your head?" Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

"That's for me to know… and you to find out." I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed Bella's arm dragging her away from her goodbye kiss to my brother.

"Roooossalieee…" I peeked into her room, thank god she was dressed. "Common we're going to kidnap Esme and go to the mall."

"I take it you're up to no good again huh?" She smirked at me

"Of course… would you expect anything else?" With that we all walked downstairs to kidnap Esme.

She was of course in the garden… she absolutely loved planting bright flowers, of course it's always funny to push Emmett into the Venus Fly Trap Jasper and Edward planted a couple weeks ago.

"Esme!" I danced up to her, Rosalie gracefully walking behind me and Bella trudging behind her… for a new vampire she still wasn't as graceful… she'll get it. "It's time Esme… to be kidnapped… I feel a drive coming on and I must tell you my plans for a fun evening."

"Alright Alice, be with you in a minute." She smiled and dusted herself off.

With that we set off on the open road. I started telling them my plans to play dress up and seduce the boys. Kind of like a peep show minus the whole peep thing.

"That sounds like fun" Rosalie laughed

"…does this involve me wearing lingerie?" Bella sighed, she still wasn't comfy with the stuff.

"In front of my children?" Esme asked mildly flabbergast.

"It will be fun… yes it does involve lingerie and yes ma'am." I answered all three speeding down the highway… I figured we should go to the mall to get new outfits. "I think it'll be a nice surprise… and I see it going over very well. I'm not sure what song we should dance to though…"

"Dance?!" Bella shouted. "I know I'm more graceful but I have to wear lingerie… and dance… for Edward… and everyone else…"

"Trust me… only Edward's eyes will be on you." Rosalie laughed.

Bella sighed. "I have no choice… I'm in"

"That's the spirit!" I cheered her on. "Mall here we come!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

CPOV

"Hmm… test number one" I spoke clearly into my recorder. I of course would remember this but case studies need documentation! I carefully poured this into one of our specialty "wine" bottles. "Now all we have to do is wait until the girls come back and I have to think of an excuse to open this…"


	3. Closer

I don't own Twilight or NIN Closer… just the idea's for my stories lol WARNING… LEMON! LIKE WOAH LEMON… don't like… don't read. I warned you.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

BPOV

Yesterday was an interesting day for me… not only was I conned into putting on a strip show for my man… and all the other men in the house… but Alice actually bought me lingerie… that I never dreamed of wearing. Somehow Alice conned me into buying a see through light blue panty set with matching bra… so not only was I exposed but they really could see EVERYTHING! Alice assured me no one but Edward would be looking but still…

Another strange thing happened… when we came home yesterday Seth and Quill were there… Carlisle explained he was doing research on the wolves for future injuries… he also stated that because I survived six months being a normal vampire… even at a young age we should celebrate with special… "wine".

It was very delicious… but it had a weird taste like the blood was tainted… but I assumed it was because it wasn't what I was use to…

I sighed frustrated at the fact that behind this curtain was sitting my husband… his brothers and his father all ready to ogle at their spouse… Alice reminded us not to think or feel anything related to what we were doing… but I'm sure frustration was a normal feeling I gave off to Jasper every time I was forced into something.

"Come on Bella almost time!!" Alice bounced, she was wearing hot pink lacey bra and panty set… it was actually very breath taking on her. I know I was beautiful like them but I still felt like Bella.

Alice had done a lot to make this night perfect for our men… she not only set up a street scene in the background of our living room… but she set up four poles in the middle of them, each woman to her own pole. She even taught us how to pole dance… which Rosalie didn't even need training and Alice found the perfect song to dance to… it was very seductive.

"Alright gents!" Alice called from behind the curtain she set up to cover the poles and scene. "Are you ready for a fun night?"  
"Can you hurry up Alice I wanna know the surprise!!" Emmett whined.

"Why do I feel kinky?" Jasper whispered the Edward… even though we all could hear him

"I don't know… and now I think I'm disturbed." Edward laughed

Alice switched on the music… which was our cue to get into position. Esme, even as our mother looked rather sexy in her little black outfit… she started with her leg wrapped around the pole. Rosalie squatted in front of it like she was ready to pounce… that red skimpy outfit didn't do justice compared to her. I held on to the pole leaning to one side balancing gracefully and Alice was already upside down with her leg wrapped around the pole like the was gonna slide down it.

You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you

The curtain dropped and we began our seductive dances. The men gasped at our appearance, and as Alice had told us their eyes were on their own mate.

I felt Edward's eyes gaze on me as I grinded against the pole. I loved the fact he followed me with his eyes so intensely.

(Help me...)  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me...)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me...)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,

I took notice that the other girls were doing different tricks by hitching themselves up on the pole and sliding down either upside down or in circles.

I decided to try, I gracefully climbed up the pole and hitched my leg around it. I began to get daring so I held on to the pole and let go with my legs. I spread my legs into a split then hitched myself around and circling down once again.

I seen the smile on Edward's face brighten. I walked over towards him and straddled his lap and began to grind down on his erection.

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God

RPOV

I knew Emmett wanted me… I could tell by the glint in his eyes.

I rolled my body down the pole then started crawling towards him on my knees. As I got to him, I spread his legs so my body was between them. I started grinding my breast into his groin… I knew this drove him wild.

I gave him a wicked smile and I winked at him as I pulled myself into his lap.

You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything

APOV

Jasper's attention went to every inch of my body. It drove me wild as I watched his pants pitch their own tent.

I teased him by touching the outer layers of my most intimate spot our eyes locking exactly as I moaned his name.

I walked towards him grabbing his hands and making him feel my body. He willingly felt his way around as I was leading him to touch my butt.

I straddled him as I ripped off his shirt and began to suck on his neck.

(Help me...)  
You tear down my reason  
(Help me...)  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me...)  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else

EPOV

This was defiantly a new experience for me… but it felt so natural.

I watched my husband's jaw drop as I swirled down the pole, it was invigorating to feel his eyes all on me.

I thought of a wild idea, and I cart wheeled over to him. I winked at him as I turned around and slid myself onto his lap and began to grind against his member.

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God

BPOV

As the song ended the four of us got up from our men and began to seductively walk towards the stage again.

This was defiantly more fun than expected and we should do it again sometime… a mental note for Alice when I got a free second to tell her.

Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey, inside your hive...  
You are the reason I stay alive...

The music was ending and we ended up in the same spots we did when the music began to play.

EPOV

I grabbed Bella by the wrist and ran to our room, I had to have her. I could smell her scent as her body was preparing for me.

As we reached my room I threw her on the bed… I was happy she was no longer as fragile as she use to be otherwise I may have killed her with that move.

Soon my lips found hers and we began feeling each other and clothes where flying everywhere. My fingers roamed her body and I found her sweet spot. I started rubbing her clitoris lightly feeling her body flex undermine, I knew she wasn't going to last long if I continued but I wanted her to orgasm many times before I had my own fill.

I felt her hands roam towards my butt and gave it a squeeze, I didn't care. But her hands roam around my butt and towards the front to my erect member. Her warm hands wrapped around it as she started stroking me. I knew if she kept that up I would lose my own load.

"Bella I need you…" I panted as I stared into her eyes. "That… performance was amazing… you… I… need… you…" I said between our tongue war that was heating up in our mouths.

"Then take me Edward." She was stroking me faster, I knew I was going to explode. I moved her hands and pushed the tip into her wetness. We both gasped at the sudden feeling, and I thrust into her, slow at first then harder as the time raged on. I loved the feeling of connection, I loved this… I loved her.

"Oh god Edward…" She moaned and tightened herself around my member… oh god I twitched as we both exploded with orgasmic passion… we were both unnecessarily breathing hard but god did she feel good.

"Ready for round two?" I smiled at her and she winked at me.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

JPOV

I couldn't help myself as soon as the song ended I grabbed Alice, threw her over my shoulder and ran to our room. Not only was I feeling intense heat from her, but I could feel the others frustrations so it just drove me further into madness.

"Alice… I love you." I whispered as I pushed her against the wall… I had no time for beds and I loved watching her squirm under my touch.

"I love… you too Jasper…" She panted back at me, I knew her body wanted me as much as I wanted her. I ripped her clothing off her body, then took a step back admiring her pixie like body. As I watched her pout I held my hand out. When she took it I flipped her body so it was facing the wall and I took behind her, removing my clothing as well.

I heard her gasp as my erection hit her slightly on her thigh. I started kissing her neck and let my hands explore her slender body, I made sure she kept both hands up on the wall.

I moved further down, tweaking her nipples, I loved hearing her moan my name. I licked the base of her neck as she fell weak in her knees when I found her sweat spot. Slowly I pushed myself into her tight opening. I began thrusting into her still rubbing her center.

I could feel her body tense and the passion rise out from her. With a quick movement I flipped her around and hitched one of her legs around my waist, the other soon followed. I began pounding her into the wall, she was screaming my name.

"Jasper! Oh god… Jasper I'm gonna… I'm… OH FUCK" With those words we both exploded our own loads, I carried her to our bed and laid her down…

"Now that I've gotten my kicks… I'm going to make love to you Alice… I love you…

"I love you too Jasper…" And our lips met in another fiery tango.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

EmPOV

It wasn't long before Rosalie grabbed my shirt and rushed me to our own room, of course I obligingly followed. I always thought it was sexy when she was in control. But god was she sexy in that outfit…

Our lips met in a gust of passion and need. My hands roamed her body grabbing and touching every curve I could get a hold of.

Without a second thought Rosalie pushed me on the bed and began to grind on me. God this was hot, I ripped off her panties in a split second, her fluids rubbing into my stomach where she was grinding, our lips met once again as she lowered herself onto my member.

"Eager beaver aren't we?" I laughed at her growl

"Shut up and fuck me Emmett… please…" she whispered so seductively I couldn't deny her. From our position she was riding me like a cowgirl and every thrust down from her was met by a force of me thrusting up. She was panting and moaning my name, I grabbed her hips and began pushing her down faster making sure she knew how eager I was… I wanted her to cum so hard for me… because of me.

"God Emmett you feel so good… fuck me harder please… please… PLEASE OH GOD EMMETT…" My thrust got to vampire speed but I knew she could take every inch of me pounding her.

"Rose… baby I'm gonna… oh dear lord…" I felt her walls tighten around my shaft and that's when I lost it… we both came with loud screams who cared if anyone heard us.

I flipped her around and thrust gently into her again. "Ready for me to take the lead?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

CPOV (I totally have issues writing this… I like to believe both my own parents are virgins and I was in fact a test tube baby… shudders and my brother and sister were miracles… )

I knew I had slipped Esme the first test in my drug… I was ready this was it.

I took her hand, we weren't as eager as the children were, but I wanted her bad. As got to our bedroom I began to kiss every inch of her body. I loved my wife beyond words.

She began to strip her panties for me… god it was so seductive I wanted her and needed her.

"Esme… you're beautiful." I whispered as I gently laid her down on the bed, my hands wanting to touch every centimeter of her soft skin.

"I love you Carlisle…" She smiled at me as I entered her opening. Even though we've had years beyond years to do this… it felt like the first time everytime.

I started slowly… my mouth found hers, then her neck… I maneuvered so I could suck her delicate nipple. I loved when she gasped at my touch.

Our love making soon turned into rapid thrusting, I realized how bad I needed her when she scratched my back hard and moan my name…

"Carlisle… harder… oh god…" she rolled her hips making her peak last as long as possible… I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. With one final thrust I exploded into ecstasy.

Our lips met once again. When we finally pulled away she looked at me with that glint in her eye. "Want to play a game…?" She smiled. "How many times can we make each other cum." With those words our lips met and we began where we left off.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note… I think I need to shower after that… I feel dirty o-o

Rosalie: /productinfo.php?cPath84&productsid1157

Esme: /productinfo.php?cPath86&productsid1326

Alice: /productinfo.php?cPath93&productsid1311

Bella: /productinfo.php?cPath87&productsid396

I seriously think my face was as red as Rosalie's outfit… haha I can't write lemons without blushing like mad!! Hope you enjoyed it


	4. The Day After

Firstly… thank you all for the reviews!! It really inspires me a lot when you guys review… makes me happy.

Secondly… I do not own Twilight… unfortunately lol I'd be rich!!

Thirdly go to my profile I have a poll on what story I should start on next… :D

Fourthly… I know this story has like a million POV's but trust me it'll all make sense

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

CPOV

After what was an amazing night with my wife, planting the seed that may soon change all of our futures, I strolled into the kitchen to make sure our guests had something to eat when they woke up.

Sitting at the table were Seth and Quill holding matching coffee mugs looking tired and very, very disturbed.

"Uhm… Good morning boys… hungry?" I asked politely… they obviously heard our evening Olympics.

"What the heck were you guys doing last night!?" Seth asked disgustedly.

"It sounded like you were destroying the house!" Quill laughed awkwardly.

"Well… we aren't going to talk about that…" I cleared my throat. "Today's agenda won't be fun…"

They both looked at me remotely scared. "Does it involve breaking something?" they said simultaneously.

"…yes" I said with an apologetic glance. "Just a finger… I need to find different ways to set the bone before it heals, and possibly different drugs to see what acts like morphine for you guys… so in reality you won't feel a thing!" I smiled happily

Both of them stared at me. "Well… we're getting paid so let's get to work!" Quill stated getting up from his seat.

"Don't you boys want to eat? We made sure our fridge was completely stocked." I asked them.

"We… kind of already ate…" Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Quill said quietly. "You need more eggs… sorry…"

"Oh… well then!" I clapped my hands together. "I'll send Emmett out later for more eggs and let's get started."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

RPOV

Emmett and I laid basking in our own glory for hours… we pretty much destroyed our room again. We really should invest in a little house behind this one… just for our sex-capades.

"Emmett." I sat up and looked at him.

"What is it love?" He stared at me with all the love in the world… yeah he got laid last night. I giggled mentally to myself.

"I… feel weird… maybe we should go talk to Carlisle?" I wasn't sure what it was… it wasn't pain but it wasn't pleasant… I remember stomach aches when I was human but this was different… and I was dead.

"Alright babe… Let's go downstairs." We both got up and walked through our own hurricane mess.

--downstairs--

"Carlisle I-" I started talking as he put up a hand.

"Emmett will you Edward and Jasper run to the store to pick up more eggs… and cereal… and milk?" He interrupted me.

"Uhm… sure but Rose said something isn't feeling right in her stomach…" Emmett looked confused but walked away. "Shot gun!" I heard Edward yell as him and Jasper ran from our living room to see who beat whom to the car.

"Why don't you go sit with the others Rose… they claim not to be feeling right either… it may have just been bad wine you know… "rest up" a bit." Carlisle smiled at me so I nodded and walked to sit with the girls in the living room. Bella looked paler than usual… even for a vampire and Esme and Alice looked confused.

"Don't feel well either dear?" Esme looked sympathetic like a mother would to her child with the chickenpox.

"No… I feel funny… in my stomach like I have a stomach ache but that's impossible." I smiled and sat next to Alice.

"I feel like jell-o…" Alice laughed lightly.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out…" Bella was holding a pillow curled up in the corner of the couch. Perhaps she felt this more because she wasn't as old as we are.

"Alice are you okay?" She was frozen in time tranced off… perhaps another vision… but of what?

Suddenly she snapped back and looked at us. "But… I…" she was stuttering very unlike her. "I… think I'm brokey…."

"What do you mean… brokey?" Esme looked at her confused. We heard the door open, it was our boys home from the store.

Jasper came in to check on Alice when he stopped mid tracks. He started pointing at us as if he was counting us off one at a time. "Wait… one… two… Alice… I think I'm brokey…" He looked confused.

I looked at both of them. "You two really need to stop spending so much time together." I laughed

"Wait…" Edward spoke up. "Alice… you don't think… but how could that… am I brokey too?" He moved swiftly and put Bella in his lap.

"CARLISLE!!" we all said at the same time.

Carlisle walked up the stairs to all of our eyes staring at him. "Yes?... oh… I uhm… I DIDN'T DO IT!!" He stood in his tracks. "Well… okay maybe I did. I didn't think it would work though it was just a test…" He smiled at us.

"Carlisle you didn't… she's not…" Edward stared at him… god I wish I had his mind reading talents.

"Carlisle… what did you do?" Esme spoke up looking worried.

"I uhm… you are all… well…" He smiled again

"Spit it out!" Jasper whined.

"Pregnant." His smiled continued to stare at all of our shocked faces.

"…Baby?" Emmett looked so cute as he toddled up to my stomach and put his ear against it, rubbing my belly as he did. "So there's a baby… in there… sweet!"

Jasper and Alice just sat in silence for many minutes looking at each other.

Esme walked up to Carlisle and hugged him tightly "Oh Carlisle… thank you…"

Bella still looked as though if she could throw up she'd be blowing chunks at any moment. But she still smiled and glowed happily. "See…" She looked at Edward. "Now I have everything I've ever wanted and more."

I continued to stare in awe at Emmett cooing at my stomach. "Baaaaaabbyyy" he said quietly.

"If this is something you don't want… it's an easy problem to fix…" Carlisle finally spoke up quietly, I knew full well those words hurt him more than it hurt us.

"NO! MY BABY!" Emmett gripped lightly around my waist and glared towards Carlisle.

"No…" Jasper hissed wrapping Alice protectively in his arms.

"I think this is one thing we know for sure we want in this lifetime of ours" Edward's words were so kind, yet I sensed his protection as he pulled Bella closer to him.

Esme was holding her stomach gently. "Is this what you want Carlisle?"

"Yes… I want this more than anything." And they shared a passionate kiss.

"Ewww" we all chimed in teasingly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Then it's settled then… we are having babies!"

"So nine months of… four women pregnant?" Jasper piped in.

"We are in for a rough nine months." Edward teased.

We all laughed, finally my life will be the most perfect life yet… I have my family… my mate… and my child.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I hope you liked this chapter… fair warning it will be a week until I can update again work is picking up and I work 53 hours this week! I'm going to die!!

Please review it inspires me to write more :D

And don't forget to vote on my next story as Memories is coming to an end.


	5. The First Month

Authors Note: I apologize beyond words!!! Work/School/2nd Job/ and everything in between caught up with me… I'm sorry… *hangs head* FORGIVE MEEE!!

I do not own Twilight

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

BPOV

"Now we have everything…" I smiled walking hand in hand with Edward in our back yard. It was sunny out but it didn't matter, here we were free to live.

Edward spun me so I was held in his arms close to his chest and kissed me softly. "Yes… now we have everything."

"I love you Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him.

"And I love you… Mrs. Cullen." We shared another kiss, and then the moment was ruined.

"BELLA!!!" Alice was well on her way dancing to where we were, Jasper latched onto her hand running with her.

"Please don't make her take me" I pleaded with Edward, he just laughed at me.

"You'll have fun… and tonight I'll make it up to you. Promise." He winked at me.

"Bella! Shopping! Now!" Alice was in front of us and without a second she replaced my hand with Jasper's and sped off again holding my hand, leaving the boys hand in hand looking confused. I caught a last glimpse of Edward and Jasper looking at each other then jerking their hands apart like nothing happened.

Rosalie and Esme were already in the car.

"She captured you too eh?" Rosalie laughed, she looked so pleasantly happy… I was sure she hasn't been this happy since before she was a vampire.

"Yeah… where are we going?" I asked confused as I put my seatbelt on in the backseat next to Esme.

"Baby shopping!" Alice chirped happily. "Do you wanna know what you guys are having??? Acuz I know… I do I do!!!"

"Sure…" We all agreed at once.

"I think you are a little over zealous Alice… you must only really be happy because of all the shopping you get to do huh?" Rose stated poking fun at her sister.

Alice just glared. "Esme… you and Carlisle will be the proud parents of a little girl… as well as me. Rose… Bella… little boys for both of you! But in all reality all of these will be our kids… they will be siblings like us… I see us all playing a part in raising these little crazy ones."

There was silence… I couldn't wait to tell Edward the news. It would have to wait though because we were on a high roller coaster ride of hell… I mean shopping.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Esme's POV

My daughter can really shop… now I understand completely how Bella feels… minus the make overs.

We went to every single store, bought pretty much two of everything, and now we were waiting for the boys to bring the extra van because even Alice didn't see us shopping this much.

We sat around outside, watching people and chit chatting.

"Think this will go over well?" Bella asked quietly to me, even though we all could hear her.

"Of course, I seen it!" Alice piped in.

"It's what I've always wanted… besides Emmett of course." Rose smiled.

"I hope so… at least this time I can take care of my baby…" I smiled sadly, that little boy will never be forgotten… my love for him is eternal.

Bella rubbed my back like a normal human would do in the instance of grief.

"I want… ice cream…" Alice spoke up after moments of silence looking confused.

Bella and I looked at her. "I want ice cream too…" Bella stated.

"Oh geez… now I want ice cream!" Rosalie whined.

"I don't know about you guys but I want a pretzel… I guess I'm the odd woman out" I laughed. "Come on there's a place over there we can get… pretzels and ice cream…"

We made our way to the concession counter and ordered our food… Bella ordered cheesecake ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, Alice wanted superman ice cream with cherries, Rose got a triple layer chocolate ice cream cake, and I ordered a pretzel and a chocolate chip cone.

We walked back to our seats and noticed the guys looking around for us. They looked confused with what we were eating…

"Ew Esme! Are you eating your pretzel with ice cream on it?" Emmett looked disgusted even though just the other day he ate macaroni with ketchup which he liked to call experimenting being human.

We just shrugged and let the boys pack the van.

"Geez did you buy the whole mall?" Jasper asked. "Wait… never mind" He looked at Alice and laughed, she had superman ice cream running down her chin. He walked over to her and wiped it off, licking his finger and making a disgusted face.

"My tongue is going numb." Rosalie complained and stuck her tongue out.

"I can help!" Emmett was about to rush over but was caught by Carlisle by the collar.

"Behave Emmett… not in public we don't need to move… again… due to you and Rose." He scolded, I giggled… it was always a turn on to see my husband forceful like that.

Bella was enjoying her cone, probably because she is younger than all of us she's still mildly use to human food. Edward walked up to her, she offered him a bite and him being a gentleman gave it a lick. He too made a disgusted face but took his place behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her securely… I still loved seeing my son truly happy.

"Ready to go home?" Alice spoke up.

"You mean ready to go through all the junk we bought?" Bella laughed

Alice just glared at her. We set off for home, the boys with our toys and us in Alice's car. I couldn't help but rub my stomach, this truly was our little mirical.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Author's plea:**

**First… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Second… Please don't beat me… and or hunt me down and kill me… o-o**

**I know it's been ages! I promise I have a good reason… work… hunt down my boss!! Once he's gone I can update lol and school… my newly marine boyfriend wants me to live with him… but I need to finish college first so I'm taking major courses and going full time like mad!**

**o-o I promise I'll update again soon. **


	6. Month 2

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait… once again life caught up with me lol. Well I'm engaged now ******** and I'm going crazy lol…**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews!!**

**Once again I do not own Twilight.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

CPOV

_Month two of the pregnancies… it's going well but there is a lot I did not expect. I noticed the girls were eating real food and getting hot and cold… with intense research my conclusion is that their bodies are half human half vampire because they still crave blood and hunt, as though they too were re-born. I am unsure of how this will affect them once they give birth. I hope they do not have to be turned again, how I would hate for them to experience that pain again._

I closed my research journal and headed upstairs. I couldn't believe in just a few more short months we would have an expanded family… and I would have a daddies little girl. I smiled as I made my way into the living room, Jasper was sitting on the couch looking quite sad… well sadder than usual.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I tried to console my son.

"I… I… I have the biggest urge to cry! And for some reason want a big bowl of soup… with ice cream… and I also have the urge to blame someone for doing this to me." Jasper said rather confused.

"I think you are feeling the emotions of the girls… why don't you and I go hunting get away from this place." I started walking knowing he could follow. "I'll be back in a bit Esme, going on a quick hunt."

"HAVE FUN JASPER!!! Don't be too long, I miss you already!" Alice shouted even though she didn't have to.

"Come on before I get emotional again." Jasper bolted out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edwards POV

Bella seemed very happy laying on our bed rubbing her tummy.

"Edward come snuggle!" she was so cute when she pouted. This pregnancy made her extra needy. I liked it.

"Are you feeling okay today my love?" I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"For the first time in forever… I feel tired…" She snuggled really close to me. "But I really want some soup… and maybe I want to go hunting… I don't know my mind is confused… or our baby is one of the two."

"How about I go make some soup and maybe we can go trail hunting later?" I spoke to her in barely a whisper.

"Mmmhmm… sounds…" She yawned "…good." I got up leaving her to rest and headed down the hall way. My peace of mind was interrupted by my siblings…

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Rosalie cried. "I'm an emotional wreck, I feel bloated, and you won't even rub my feet!"

"Baby calm down, I was getting lotion for your feet…" Emmett tried to console his emotionally crazed wife.

I heard Rose start crying… though I wasn't sure any tears actually came out. "I'm sorry Emmett I'm just so emotional and tired…"

"It's okay baby, come here and let Emmy bear give you huggums." His cute talk was sickening… though now I had black mail I chuckled to myself. That's when I heard a lamp shatter…

"YOU IDIOT! You simply go for a hug and end up breaking our lamp. Good job jerk!" I could tell this was going to be an emotional ride for Rose.

I continued my path up the hall to the stair case, when I heard humming come from my favorite sisters room.

I peaked in seeing Alice on the floor making piles of boy and girl baby clothes, probably one for each day of eternity.

"I'm not as crazy as you think Edward." She didn't even turn to see me.

"It's cute… though I think you and Bella are taking this the best… Rose is kind of an emotional wreck…" I warned her.

"Yeah… word of advice… stay in your room later… she's going to be going on a throwing spree at Emmett… and you remember the last time that happened." She giggled.

"Thanks… hey do you need anything? I'm making Bella soup…" I offered kindly.

"Ice cream… super man… Please and Thank you" She finally turned around and smiled at me.

"Sure thing, be back in a bit." I nodded at her then walked down the stairs.

Esme was sitting knitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, how are you doing today?" I smiled at her.

"Fine dear… just knitting another baby bootie…" I noticed the pile next to her.

I stared at her for a moment… "I'll let you get back to that then…" I walked into the kitchen and started the soup for my Bella and got out the ice cream for Alice.

"I want a big bowl Edward!!!" I heard Alice shout… once again very unneeded to shout in a house of vampires. I chuckled at her.

After ten minutes of heating up the soup I walked up stairs with ice cream and soup in hand. Making the pit stop at Alice's room to give her the goods.

"THANKIES!!" She grabbed the bowl and began to gobble it.

"I'll… be… going…" I was afraid my arm would be next.

I made my way back to my room. "Bella love, I made chicken noo….dle…" I looked at my very naked wife kneeling on our bed.

"Forget the soup Edward… I want you…" I motioned her finger to come towards her.

The soup was left on our dresser, forgotten as I made love to my beautiful wife.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know it's short but I promise smut in the next chapter… I'm on spring break so I should have the next chapter up by Friday :D

Love to you all!!

-L


	7. Three Months

Hey wonderful s! Thank you everyone for your reviews and congrats on my engagements :::DD alien smiles lol. As promised heres chapter 7. ^_^ ENJOY!!!

Once again I own nothing!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CPOV

"Hey beautiful" I kissed my three month pregnant wife and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Carlisle they're beautiful!" She hugged me and began to cry… well dry sob "I'm sorry, it's just… they really are so beautiful… I'm just so… *sniff* ha-ha-happy!"

"Esme…" I hugged her, she had been erratically emotional the past couple days.

"Why don't you buy me flower Emmett!" I heard something break over something hard, which I can only assume was my sons head.

"I'm sorry baby! I'm on it!" The door slammed.

"It seems Rose is just as emotional as you love." I whispered in my wife's ear.

She was quiet for a moment then pulled away from me. "What's that suppose to mean?!" She walked away from me still holding the flowers, I heard her mumbling something along the lines of jackass and buttface.

I sighed and knew I would have to go get her her favorite type blood otherwise I'd be in the dog house for the rest of this century.

"I didn't mean it like that sweetheart!" I walked towards her thinking about what I should and shouldn't say. I heard the door open.

"Rose! Baby! Emmy Bear has a surprise for you!!!" I heard Emmett call from the living room.

I heard a balloon pop. "Emmett… you left me…" Rose really had issues.

"But… I brought you flowers!" Emmett tried.

"Daisies?! You go out and get me daisies…" I heard the flowers smash to the floor.

"But… I thought you liked daisies…" He sounded so sad.

I heard a dry sob. "Oh Emmett I'm so sorry… of course I love daisies." Within seconds I heard my children making out sloppily in our living room. "Emmett… now… please…"

"At least do that in your own room!" I called before walking into mine and Esme's room. With that I heard an excited Emmett and a giggling Rosalie rush upstairs towards their room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

APOV

"Jasper what do you want to name our daughter?" I smiled snuggling into my husbands neck as we snuggled on our bed.

"How about…" He was quiet for a brief moment. "I don't know…" he laughed.

"Well…" I gave his neck a lick which sent shivers down his body. "We still have a few months… let's do other things today."

He turned towards me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me on top of him. "What do you have in mind?" He smiled as kissed him tenderly.

Our kiss soon turned into a fierce battle for dominance. I pulled away panting.

"I want you… I want you now Jasper Whitlock." I felt his arms pull me down towards him, but he flipped me on my back and carefully laid between my legs. He leaned in a kissed me.

"Are you sure Alice…" He looked afraid for a moment. "I… I don't want to poke my daughter in the head…"

"Jasper… trust me on this… you are very well endowed… but I don't think your eight in a half inches will get even close to our daughter." I laughed and kissed my husband passionately. I wanted him, and he hadn't touched me in almost 24 hours. Always proclaiming his fears of jabbing our daughters head.

I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands up and down his really toned muscular chest. His body shuddered under my touch, as did mine as he unbuttoned my shirt and unclipped my bra.

"God Jasper, I love you so much." I crushed my lips to his gasping as his hands and fingers fondled his way down my body.

"As I love you darling." He smiled at me and slipped his finger up my skirt and into me. I gasped at his touch. "God Alice, you're so tight." He began pumping his fingers into me at a steady pace.

"Jasper…" I was in sheer pleasure. "I need you in me… I want you in me… please." I could barely gasp out any more before I felt him pull my panties off and him slip his pants off with them.

"And you are sure…?" He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Please… Jasper…" I looked up at him with sheer want and need and love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JPOV

"Please… Jasper…" She looked at me with all the want, need and love in the world.

I couldn't deny her any longer, I pushed myself into her tight folds. I shuddered at the feeling.

"Alice…" I whispered.

"Move… please" She gasped

I began thrusting slowly into her, every thrust in she made my favorite noise. I kissed her and felt her fingers slide into my hair.

"Faster…" My little pixie was very impatient.

I obliged willingly and began thrusting into her fast and harder than before. I was keeping it on my mind not to pound her into oblivion, I still had a little fear I may give my daughter brain damage. Her moans in pleasure increased my confidence, I reached down and began rubbing her clit feverously.

"Oh god Jasper… Jasper… JASPER!" I felt her walls clamp around my cock and I knew I couldn't take it any longer.

"Alice… baby.. baby… BABY!" I felt my own orgasm pump through my body. I rode it out until I couldn't any longer. I made it a point to not land my body on her, but next to her.

"Jasper… I love you… for forever and a day." I felt her smile into my chest.

"And I love you Alice… forever… and a day." I wrapped my arms around her and laid in silence, even though we knew exactly what the other was thinking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter… that was for all you Alice Jasper shippers. I promise and scouts honor the next chapter will be another lemon for all you Emmett Rose shippers and perhaps a Bella Edward lemon as well :D O_O though I don't think I can bring myself to do another Carlisle Esme… it's just soooo wrong o-o but I'll think about it lol.**

**Read/Review… Love!**

**~L **


End file.
